Buster-Sonic
} |-| Premium= } |series = Fully Cowled Mini 4WD|chassis = Super TZ Chassis AR Chassis (Premium)|rel = December 1997 April 18, 2015 (Premium)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP|Owner = Retsu Seiba}}The Buster-Sonic is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in December 1997. It was featured in the manga and anime ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP'' as Retsu Seiba's 5th machine, succeeding his Hurricane Sonic. General info The bodyshell design of the Buster-Sonic is similar to that of the Beat-Magnum, but with curve-edge cowls and the gold-colored absorber props being placed on the front. It has the very same color scheme as its predecessors, with the racing white body color (pure white on Premium variant) with the same smooth stripes body decals that has red and green highlights. on the front bonnet, instead of having 'Retsu' emblem, in its place is the mark of a yellow-color phoenix with the word 'Buster-Sonic' overlayed on it. All variants were equipped with the neon-yellow (yellow on Premium variant), large diameter 5-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with Avante-type slick tires. The chassis subparts of the Premium variant were molded in red. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. In the manga and anime In the manga, shortly after Retsu's Hurricane Sonic lose to Go's Beat-Magnum in a race, Retsu has the Hurricane Sonic equipped with the Super Beat Chassis he got from Dr.Tsuchiya. While being equipped with the new chassis makes the Hurricane Sonic performs better, its cornering is not what Retsu wanted. After getting the idea from the air turn Jun makes while riding her mountain bike, Retsu modified the car by moving the suspensions to the front, thus the Buster-Sonic was born. In the anime, Retsu, who has recovered from injury, developed the Buster-Sonic that was based on Go's Beat-Magnum. The Buster-Sonic has the unique aerodynamic design; On the straight road, it only generates the moderate amount of downforce, but in cornering, it generates much more downforce, which in turns pushing down the front of the car and its unique front suspensions, shorten the car's wheelbase to achieve better cornering performance. The Buster-Sonic can initiate the 'Buster Turn ('Buster Phoenix Turn' in the manga)' technique by using the recoils causes by the front suspensions to make a quick turns. Techincal info Length: 148 mm (Normal), 155 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Normal), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 44 mm (Normal), 43 mm (Premium) Chassis: Super TZ Chassis (Normal), AR Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts BusterSonicBoxart.png|Boxart of the Buster-Sonic. BusterSonicPremiumBoxart.png|Boxart of the Premium variant. Images SonicMini4WDCars.png|The Sonic Mini 4WD cars. BeatMagnumBusterSonicZWingMagnum.png|Buster-Sonic Premium, with Beat-Magnum Premium and Z Wing Magnum. Trivia * Despite being look like the same wheels, the wheels comes with Buster-Sonic Premium has newer mold that has some minor design change. Beat-Magnum Premium also use this new wheel mold as well. See also * Sonic Saber * Vanguard Sonic * Hurricane Sonic * Blitzer-Sonic * RodeoSonic * Great BlastSonic * Cosmosonic External links Tamiya Japan * Buster-Sonic on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Buster-Sonic Premium on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Buster-Sonic Premium on Tamiya America Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series